Azure's Gift
by KnightSpark
Summary: Noel recieves a gift from Ragna. One that she will cherish for as long as she lives. (Fem!RagnaxFuta!Noel, Fem!RagnaxHarem)


**KS: Enjoy.**

* * *

"Noel? Noel?"

Noel paid no mind to Makoto's prodding as she walked around the shopping district. She was too deep in thought to be bothered by friend poking her on her forehead.

"Makoto, don't poke her," Tsubaki chided.

"But she's staring off into space again," Makoto replied, poking the blonde once more. "I just want to bring her back to this plane of existance."

Tsubaki sighed. "And you choose to poke her as opposed to just tapping her on the shoulder because..."

"Because it's cuter this way."

Tsubaki sighed once more and pulled Makoto's hand away from Noel's face.

"Noel? Can you hear us?" she said softly. "Please come back to us."

She lightly tapped Noel on the shoulder, bringing her back to reality.

"Huh?" Noel blinked a few times "What's going on?"

"We were talking and you space out," Tsubaki said. "What's going on in your head, Noel?"

Noel sighed. "Just... thinking."

"About Ragna?" Makoto teased.

Upon hearing the reaper's name, Noel's face lit up like a candle. "I didn't mean Ragna! Did I say Ragna?!"

Makoto grinned. "You mentioned her name twice now."

Noel squirmed in her seat, shifting her legs nervously as she pressed her hands down against her lap.

"You're nervous, aren't you?" Tsubaki asked.

"I've never done it before," Noel said softly. "And now that I have my chance with Ragna, I'm worried that I might screw it up."

"You know had all those chances to experiment back at the academy," Makoto reminded.

Noel blushed harder. "I was too nervous to join in."

"Obviously. You fainted when you saw as all in the buff. And despite all that, you were standing at full mast. Well, not you specifically, but your-"

"We get it, Makoto," Tsubaki interrupted. "No need to go into specifics. All the girls we know have one."

"Except Ragna."

Tsubaki facepalmed. "You really like to say what's on your mind, don't you?"

Makoto shrugged. "It's one of my best features. Of course, it has nothing on these..."

She put her hands under her breasts, bouncing them a little.

"Or this..."

She turned around and swung her hips, showing off her tail.

"And of course..." she brought her hands to her skirt preparing to lift it up... only to have Tsubaki stop her by bonking her on the head.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't try to get arrested for indecent exposure," Tsubaki scolded.

Makoto rubbed her head on the spot she was bonked on. "Pardon me for being outgoing in my appearance."

Noel couldn't help but laugh slightly. Makoto pouted in her direction.

"It's not funny, Noel."

Noel stopped laughing when she remembered something. "When is Ragna getting back here?"

Tsubaki rubbed her face in frustration "Rachel said she wanted to spend more time with her. But really, I think she just has her around for stress relief."

"Well, she did have her for the whole week," Makoto said. "But I hope she's not heartless enough to keep her for herself. Especially not when it's Noel's birthday today."

* * *

Ragna often asked herself many questions, but was able to answer one in particular: what was going through her mind when she gained a harem?

Well, she didn't gain it on purpose, it just... happened. At first, it was just her and Noel. Despite the fact that their first appearance wasn't on good terms, but after she awakened her mind from Kusanagi, she became closer. So close that she wanted Ragna to be her first... at least, she would have. Noel didn't really get to put it in Ragna, so she settled for blowjobs and breastplay.

Later on, Makoto and Tsubaki came into the mix. Unlike Noel, Makoto was more than willing to make Ragna's eyes roll to the back of her head. Had it not been for Tsubaki teaching her restraint, the Reaper would be walking with a limp for a week.

Then, one fateful visit to Litchi's clinic ended up with Ragna putting on costumes for her amusement. However, it took one costume for Litchi to throw her inhibitions out the window and take Ragna on the desk. Of course, Rachel heard about it as well, and she wasn't really pleased about it. She wasn't pleased that she wasn't included in the harem. She requested (demanded) that Ragna spend the night with her to relieve some stress. She thought that it would end there.

Boy, was she mistaken.

Bullet wanted to show her gratitude for saving her from Azrael, so she took her to a love hotel and thank her all night long. Repeatedly. Of course, it didn't take long for Kokonoe to find out about Ragna's prowess with the girls. She came up to her and asked that her desk needs to be worked on. Of course, Ragna saw through the lie and immediately got what she was getting at. Celica joined in as well, but only because she wanted to make sure that the girls actually cared for her Ragna and wasn't only using her as a metaphorical stress ball. The others honestly stated that they did care for Ragna, but Kokonoe and Rachel were a little ambiguous in their response.

So, to put it simply, Ragna newly (and inadvertantly) acquired harem has some ups and downs, but she managed pull through for her girls. And she wanted Noel's birthday to be one to remember. She set up everything: the food, the lighting and the decorations. She just hoped that she would enjoy it.

"Now all that's left is to wait for her to arrive," she said to herself.

She walked around the apartment, trying to fight off any nervousness she had lingering around in her mind. But she was still worried that she wouldn't be able to officially please Noel well. She was also aware that Noel had the same hesitatation, seeing how she was the only one in the harem that didn't officially lose her virginity. Since this was her birthday and Christmas as well, she wanted it to be perfect.

"Okay, time get it together," she said to herself. "You're doing this for Noel. You want her feel comfortable so she doesn't have to feel like she'll screw up. Just be calm and don't show any panic, or she'll panic as well."

Soon, a knock was heard, making Ragna jump in surprise. Shaking it off, she walked towards the door and opened it. She immediately smiled at the sight of the person.

"Hey Noel," she said, hugging her and kissing her on the top of her head. "Happy birthday."

Noel blushed lightly. "Thanks, Ragna."

She gestured her come to come inside. Immediately, she noticed the food that was set on the table. This was to be expected, seeing how Ragna was an excellent cook.

"It all looks so good," she said honestly.

"I'm glad you like it," Ragna said. "If you want, we could eat right now."

Noel blushed again, only it was harder. "Actually... I want to save the food for later."

"Later? What do you mean... oh."

Ragna blushed as well, knowing full very well what Noel meant.

"So... you want to do it then?"

Noel stared straight into her eyes. "Ragna, I really want to lose it to you. For real. And now seems like a good time. And I know that you want it as well."

Ragna blushed even harder than Noel. "Okay. If you want it... then I'll let you have it."

Noel smiled. "Thanks, Ragna."

* * *

"Come on, Noel. There's no need to hide it. I've already seen it before."

Noel had her hands cupped around her groin. "I know, but... it always gets like this when I'm nervous."

Ragna sighed. "That's natural. It's telling you that you find me attractive. Now quit worrying and show me your goods."

Noel swallowed any nervousness she had and moved her hands away from her crotch.

"There you go," Ragna said. "I thought your friend was getting a bit lonely."

It was no secret that Noel's bust was... below average. But she had something between her legs that made up for it in more ways than one. Her cock was of normal length, but it was hard and thick and had a well-sized pair of balls beneath it. Noel hated that she was born (or created, if you want to be technical about it) with something like it, but Ragna reassured by telling her that she will always love her, no matter what she has under her skirt.

"Ragna, before we get it done and over with... could you please lick it? For old times sake?" Noel asked.

"Of course," Ragna said. "I was going to do it, whether or not you asked me to do it."

Ragna lowered her head towards Noel's length and kissed the tip, making her shiver in delight. Then, she began to swirl her tongue around the tip while stroking her. Noel was breathing heavy at that point. Ragna put her whole mouth around the tip and took every length of her dick. She looked up at Noel with hazed eyes as she bobbed up and downm alternating between sucking and stroking her.

"Ragna... it feels so good," Noel sighed contently.

The reaper moved her tongue around, showing her gratitude for Noel's comment. She took it out of her mouth quickly replaced them with her large breasts, which served as a delightful substitute for her mouth. She moved them up and down, sending waves of pleasure on Noel's dick. The blonde was blushing heavier than before and her breathing started to become shallow.

"Ragna... I'm not going to last long," she moaned.

"Then it all out," Ragna said, muffled by the object in her mouth. "Don't hold anything back."

She increased her efforts to make Noel reach her climax faster. And judging by the look on her face, it would be approaching soon.

"Ragna...!"

Noel came in her mouth. And not in small amounts. There was so much that it quickly filled Ragna's mouth, causing most of it to spill onto her breasts.

"Wow, you must have been pent up," she said, licking the substance off her breasts.

"Sorry, it was so good that I couldn't hold in any longer," Noel replied.

"Don't worry about it. I did say not to hold anything back."

"Well, in that case..."

Noel pushed Ragna onto the bed and immedately got to work on her pussy, thrusting her tongue in and out. The reaper held her hands against her head, making her go deeper.

"So good~!" Ragna mewled as she squirted all over Noel's face.

"That was quite an orgasm," she said, licking her lips.

"Yeah, that was intense," Ragna replied. "So... ready for the main event?"

Noel nodded. "Yes, I'm ready."

Her earlier hesitation fading away, Noel grasped her dick and lined it with Ragna's opening. She slowly pushed the tip in first, feeling the warmth of her insides. Ragna moaned as she felt the appendage enter her slowly.

"That's good," she breathed out. "Now put all of it in at once."

Noel widened her eyes in shock. "All of it? Are you sure?"

Ragna chuckled. "It's alright. You're not the first I've my virginity to, remember?"

"Oh yeah... I forgot."

Mustering all the confidence she had in store, Noel pushed through and fully sheathed herself into Ragna. It was sensation to behold. This truly showed that despite her cold outward exterior, Ragna was soft and warm on the inside. And now that Noel finally penetrated her, she can confirm that it can be taken literally.

"Ragna..."

"I know, I know," the reaper moaned. "Nice of you to finally join in, Noel. How does it feel knowing that you're no longer a virgin?"

Noel sighed in delight. "I don't think there are any words to describe what I'm feeling right now."

"Well, in that case, why don't you show me how you're feeling without the use words?"

Noel didn't need to be told twice. She started to thrust in and out of Ragna at a moderate pace, enjoying the feeling of her inner walls enveloping her cock. She felt like bursting at any moment, but wanted to hold it for as long she could so she can enjoy the sensation longer.

"Ragna..." she moaned.

"Don't say anything. Just... show it."

Noel leaned down and kissed the reaper on the lips while fondling her hefty breasts. Ragna returned the kiss and wrapped her legs and arms around the smaller girl. They held each other tight, not willing to let go in fear that if they did, they would lose themselves in the pleasure. They were like this for a full half hour, Noel thrusting with great intensity inside Ragna, who was starting to tighten around her.

"Ragna, I'm close," she moaned. "Can I...?"

"Of course. It's your birthday after all. Consider officially losing your virginity my present to you," she joked in between moans.

Noel started to giggle and moan as she began to thrust even faster, feeling her climax coming quick.

"Ragna...!"

"Noel...!"

Noel thrusted a few more times before releasing her semen into Ragna's womb. There was so much flowing into her that the chances of her becoming pregnant would have increased tenfold. Luckily, Ragna took contraceptives before Noel arrived, so she was safe.

"Ah... Ragna..."

Finally finished with discharging, Noel laid on top of Ragna, completely tired out.

"I love you, Ragna."

Ragna patted the top of Noel's head and smiled. "I love you too, Noel."

* * *

Soon after they rested up, they got dressed and went into the living room. But when they arrived...

"SURPRISE!"

All the girls had arrived there. Noel was overcome with joy, but a blush quickly appeared on her face, wondering if they heard her and Ragna.

"Ah, no need to worry about what happened in there," Kokonoe said.

"Oh," Noel sighed, feeling relieved.

"We let ourselves in, but we didn't see you and Ragna, so we assumed that you were in the bedroom," Makoto added, grinning widely. "Looks like those suspicions were true."

Both Ragna and Noel blushed heavily.

"Okay, let's put aside the fact that Noel lost her virginity, seeing how it's taken her this damn long," Bullet said. "Is there enough food here? I'm starving."

"I was worried that there was enough food, so I made extra meat buns," Litchi said, pulling out a box from her cleavage.

Somehow, all of the girls, apart from Ragna, got erections from watching that erotic display.

"I don't know why this always happens when she does that," Tsubaki muttered.

"That makes two of us," Kokonoe added.

* * *

 **KS: Whew... man, was this hard to write. And I say that because I don't do this kind of thing often. But I've decided to make it my New Year's Resolution to get out of my shell and attempt to write stories with more... explicit details. Now, I'm not obligating you to do so, but I would ever be so grateful if you supported me on this. Don't forget, I still have that poll up and running, so if you want to check it out, now's the time~**

 **Also, Happy belated B-day to Noel~**


End file.
